Awal yang Salah
by zeevashee
Summary: Semua yang terjadi di pertemuan pertama mereka terasa salah. / akakuro / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awal yang Salah**

Memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis membuatku sering terperangkap dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Aku sudah terbiasa menyaksikan banyak hal dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Pernyataaan cinta yang berujung penolakkan, pria-pria tukang selingkuh yang akhirnya terkena tamparan, orang-orang yang berciuman dipojok sebuah bangunan. Apapun itu aku sudah terbiasa.

Ada banyak kejadian yang aku hindari, contohnya orang-orang tidak bermodal yang bermesraan dimuka umum. Tapi banyak juga kejadian menarik yang membuatku berhenti melangkah dan ikut menonton.

Seperti… kejadian ini misalnya.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa memutuskan ku begitu saja!"

"Sudah kulakukan. Dan keputusanku adalah mutlak."

Tokoh sampingan yang tidak akan diperlukan lagi itu menggertakkan gigi. Pastinya ia merasa kesal mendengar perkataan angkuh dari lelaki yang berdiri menantang dihadapannya itu.

"Dasar sialan!" Tokoh sampingan itu berteriak dan berbalik pergi sampai menghilang dari jarak pandangku.

Itu saja? Benar-benar tidak menarik.

"Hei, kau. Bukankah tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain?"

Eh? Siapa?

Aku melihat ke kanan, kiri dan belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain… aku?

"Hei? Bisa bicara tidak?" Lelaki itu kembali bersuara.

"Kau… bicara padaku?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya. Kau. Bocah pendek."

Sepertinya dia kurang sadar diri…

"Kau sadar dengan keberadaanku?" Aku bertanya kembali. Ingin memastikan.

Lelaki itu menatapku bingung lalu tertawa. Lalu dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, ia kembali bicara padaku, "Memangnya sebanyak apa orang bodoh yang tidak sadar dengan laki-laki berambut biru terang seperti itu."

Yah… banyak sih.

"Rambutmu juga berwarna _pink_ tua. Norak."

"Hei, hei… apa kau bilang? " Ia berjalan mendekatiku, "Setelah menguping sekarang kau menghina penampilan orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

Ternyata laki-laki ini lebih tinggi dariku. Sedikit. Tapi dia punya aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Tipe orang yang jika lewat jalan raya akan membuat para pejalan kaki yang lain berjalan menjauh minimal setengah meter dan mobil-mobil tidak berani main kebut-kebutan.

"Aku tidak menguping. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang bersembunyi?"

Aku seharusnya segera minta maaf. Aku tau bahwa aku memang bersalah.

Tapi rasanya tidak sudi meminta maaf pada laki-laki pendek yang menyebut orang lain pendek.

"Boleh juga…" Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa namamu?"

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Kau baru saja mencampakkan satu laki-laki kemudian sekarang kau menanyakan nama lelaki lain yang pertama kali kau lihat setelah putus? Kau kunyatakan bersalah."

Akashi tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak pernah salah."

Astaga. Dia benar-benar aneh.

Saat ini tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Ibu saat aku masih kecil. Dia bilang jika aku bertemu orang aneh ditempat sepi, aku harus segera berlari ke tempat yang lebih ramai.

Tapi bukannya mengikuti nasehat bijaksana itu, aku malah menjawab,

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

Maaf, Ibu. Aku janji akan mengikuti nasehat Ibu lain kali.

"Mau pergi tempat makan favorite ku?" Akashi bertanya.

Aku terdiam, Ibu bilang jika ada orang asing mengajak pergi ke suatu tempat aku harus menolak dan segera menghampiri orang dewasa.

Karena itu, aku menjawab,

"Boleh juga."

Aku. Pasti. Akan. Dikutuk.

Akashi tersenyum lalu dengan santai menggenggam tanganku, "Kau tidak akan menyesalinya."

Yah… seperti yang kubilang, memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis membuatku sering terjebak di situasi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Tapi situasi seperti ini rasanya…

Tidak buruk juga.

 **END**

.

.

.

"Apa alasanmu putus dengannya?"

"Karena aku akan bertemu denganmu."

"… Ha?"

"Anggap saja aku bisa membaca masa depan."

"…?"

* * *

 **Halo! Akhirnya Zee sempet nulis lagi disela–sela kesibukan yang tiada akhir ini T-T**

 **Maaf banget karena banyak kekurangan, bikinnya nggak fokus karena pikiran kesana kemari T-T**

 **Sekalian Zee minta doa untuk UN yang sebentar lagi datang menjemput T-T**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ya~ jangan lupa tinggalkan review~~**


End file.
